Innocence
by Violetas Azules
Summary: [Drabble][Semi UA] Uzumaki Kushina no podía evitar pensar en cualquier clase de contestación de parte de sus pequeños e inocentes hijos de seis años. Pero definitivamente no se esperaba eso.


**Título:** Innocence.  
**Autora:** Violetas Azules.  
**Género:** Humor, familia.  
**Clasificación:** K+.  
**Advertencias:** Lenguaje soez, semi UA.  
**Serie:** Naruto.  
**Personajes:** Kushina U., Naruto U., Menma U. & Minato N.  
**Extensión:** Drabble/539 palabras (vamos, que es un drabble en fin ewé).  
**Resumen:** Uzumaki Kushina no podía evitar pensar en cualquier clase de contestación de parte de sus pequeños e inocentes hijos de seis años. Pero definitivamente no se esperaba eso.

.

**Disclaimer:** Tanto Naruto/Naruto Shippuden como sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son todas creaciones de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia sí es de mi autoría.

.  
**Innocence**  
_by Violetas Azules_

.  
.

Kushina apretó el delantal entre sus manos, tanto, que sentía que se convertiría en jirones en pocos segundos. Tenía a sus hijos enfrente de ella, sentados en el gran sofá rojizo. Naruto miraba el techo y movía las piernas con impaciencia. Y Menma... Menma sólo estaba recostado con los brazos oficiando como almohada y casi durmiendo. No le sorprendía. Habían estado sin hablar por más de quince minutos.

Kushina en ese momento se maldijo. También a los quince minutos antes que llegaron los niños de la academia y principalmente a Minato, por haber caído en su juego y por él ganarle al _piedra, papel o tijeras_. Es decir, hablar de _eso_ con los niños era cosa de chicos. _¿¡Por qué tenía que ser ella!?_

Ella suspiró. De nada servía estar mirándoles la cara todo el día. Sólo debía acabar con esto y ya. Respirando profundamente, la matriarca Uzumaki levantó la mirada.

—Naruto, Menma —llamó. El rubio despegó la mirada del techo y le dio un codazo a su adormilado mellizo, que gruñó en respuesta. _Mierda_, no sabía que era peor verlos a la cara diciendo esto. Un pequeño rubor se presentó en sus mejillas—. Tenemos que hablar... de lo —carraspeó— De lo que vieron hoy... Cuando llegaron antes de la academia —logró finalizar.

Uzumaki Kushina no podía evitar pensar en cualquier clase de contestación de parte de sus pequeños e inocentes hijos de seis años. Pero definitivamente no se esperaba eso:

—¿Ah? ¿De que papá y tú estaban teniendo sexo?

—Pero mamá, ¡el tío Jiraiya nos explicó eso cuando cumplimos cinco, _'ttebayo_!

Namikaze Minato estaba lavando ropa en ese momento, tratando de tranquilizar los nervios que revolvían su interior. Sí, se sentía un poco mal por dejar a Kushina hacer este trabajo... Pero tampoco quería enfrentar a los niños. Aún no estaba mentalmente preparado para eso.

De pronto, sintió algo parecido un temblor sacudir la casa, además de una desagradable sensación —parecida a la del peligro— recorrerle el cuerpo. Rápidamente, salió del cuarto de lavado y fue directamente a la sala.

Sin embargo, las palabras se le quedaron atoradas en la garganta. Todo pasó tan rápido, tan _absurdamente rápido_ que seguro si pestañaba se perdería aquél espectáculo.

Un par de astillas volaron por todo el lugar, a la par de trozos desiguales de madera saltaron en todas direcciones. La mesa —o lo que quedaba de ella— voló hacia la ventana, rompiendo en millones de fragmentos el cristal en un ruido ensordecedor.

—_Ya... Ya lo saben_.

En frente de él, con un aura roja expandiéndose y sus cabellos rojizos elevándose de forma sobrenatural, Kushina se volteó lentamente hacia su persona. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Minato sintió la _verdadera_ sed de sangre de la antigua Jinchūriki. Tragó grueso y forzó una sonrisa.

—¿Qué saben? —tartamudeó. De refilón, vio la cara de absoluto terror que tenían sus hijos, abrazándose y tratando de buscar un escondite que los resguarde de la furia de la _Habanera sangrienta_.

—¡JIRAIYA!

Le diría al viejo sannin que no se pase por casa en un buen tiempo.

.  
**FIN**

.

**Notas de la autora:** Pienso en el pobre Jiraiya... Pero en realidad nop, no me da pena xD. Él tiene la culpa por corromper esas pequeñas mentes(?).

.

.

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
